In The Same Boat
by Iridescent Bellisle Cullen
Summary: This is a more in-depth view of Tanya's side of the story in "Held Captive". Details inside.
1. Her Pain Becomes My Pain

(A/N: Welcome to my new fanfic! If you have not read my other fanfictions _We have Each Other, And That's Enough Rewritten_ or_ Held Captive_, I would advise you to read them (particularly _Held Captive, _and it's 23rd chapter) so that you will understand what is going on in this story. Anyway, I hope that you will like it in some degree! Enjoy!

Rated M for graphic rape and abuse, dubious consent, and character death. You have been warned.)

**Tanya's POV**

I was relaxing in my cottage, waiting for Edward to come back from Forks with his friends Brad, Daniel, Jerry, and Victor. He asked me to stay here in Newton Mearns, Scotland to look after his house.

The reason why he was going to America was to convince his ex-fiancée Bella Swan to return with him.

"Bella is my soul mate. I need her to be here with me. We have been apart for nearly three months. I cannot bear to go without her presence any longer," he told me yesterday.

I did not see the point in him doing this. After Bella had caught us fucking each other at the end of June, she put a stop to their engagement. Not even an hour later, he found her and his father Carlisle in bed together...naked.

What made Edward think that Bella wanted him back? And why would he still want _her_ after she had fucked _Carlisle_? I did not understand it. If I had a boyfriend who slept with my mother, I would never want his ass again.

Furthermore, I did not want Edward to be reunited with her. When he left his home after finding Bella with Carlisle, he invited me to join him. We stayed in Montana until the mid-July, then traveled to Winnipeg and remained there until early August.

The both of us spent a lot of time with each other during next two months. He would take me out for dates, and we would have mind-blowing sex every day. We would also hunt together.

It was in Montana that we met his friends Brad, Daniel, Jerry and Victor. Edward had obviously known through his telepathic abilities that he could trust them. He acquainted himself with them before he offered Daniel and Victor a job.

I nearly blew my top when I found out that Edward was sending anonymous love letters and roses to Bella! And if the situation was not already stupid enough, he sent Victor to _Michigan_ so that he could mail them from there! It was not hard for Victor to do this because he had his own private plane. He said that it would not take long for Bella to realize that they were from him.

"Edward, you are entirely too obsessed with her! Why can't you just leave her alone? It was obvious that she did not want to have anything to do with you! She probably doesn't want to now, either," I yelled at him once.

"How do you know?" he argued. "Just because she had sex with Carlisle, it doesn't mean that she wanted to be with him! I know that you are upset with me about this, and I'm sorry about that. However, you do not understand. Bella _needs_ me. She needs her mate."

Laughing rudely, I stated, "And _you_ need to get your brain examined."

With a huff, Edward stormed out of the room.

Truthfully, I was jealous that he wouldn't give Bella up. I wanted him to be with _me_ instead. I knew that I could never compare to Bella in his eyes, though. He loved her more than he desired for us to be together. I knew that we were not soul mates, but I wished that we were. Just so that he could move on.

I also did not understand why he thought that Bella was his mate. If she really was, then why did he choose to cheat on her with me? He would never have done that if she was.

Edward finally told Victor to stop mailing the letters to Bella in August. When he (Victor) had returned from Michigan, Edward announced that he had planned for us to come here to Newton Mearns.

"Um...why?" I had inquired in bewilderment.

"To keep Bella away from Carlisle. I know for a fact that she and my father are together. When I hunt, I often head to Forks to see what is going on. If I bring her to Scotland with me, I can help her to see that I am the one that she truly loves. She has been brainwashed by Carlisle for far too long. She will lose her obsession with him quickly after I intervene."

I facepalmed in exasperation, but did not say a word. I did not feel like having another argument with him. But I was beyond tired of his ridiculous schemes and plans.

We packed our things that night and flew here to Scotland the next morning. Edward found a secluded place over a cliff for us to stay. However, we needed to construct a house since there wasn't one up there.

So, we all built and furnished the mansion that was standing yards away from my cottage, which I made myself not long afterwards. It only took three days to do this because Edward and I used our vampire speed to make the process faster.

My place was completed the very next evening. I had alternated working on Edward's mansion and my cottage. We had stayed in a hotel until we had all of our furniture and other necessities.

Over the next several weeks, Edward prepared for Bella's arrival. He asked me to buy all sort of clothes for her. I did against my better judgment. The less we fought with each other, the better.

I was still having sex with him during that time. However, I also had a good number of flings with Brad, Daniel, Jerry, and Victor. I did not mind it, feeling pleased that I was attractive to them. Then again, I have attracted many more men throughout the years of my existence. So many more.

Now it was September the fourth. Edward had left with his friends to get Bella the other day. He said before he left that they would be here tomorrow if he was lucky.

And so, I waited for his return.

(The next morning-9:10am)

I was tidying up the living room when I heard the familiar sound Edward's rental van approaching. The engine was cut off a minute later, and the doors opened and shut. Footsteps climbed up the zigzag trail that led to cliff. Edward spoke as the footsteps paused.

"Hold her for me while I climb up there," he told one of his friends. I knew that he meant Bella.

"You are lucky to have a boyfriend who is an expert mountaineer. He doesn't even need picks," Jerry said next as Edward ghosted over the cliff to retrieve the rope for them.

"He's _not_ my damn boyfriend!" Bella yelled at him.

He grunted.

Uh oh! She did not sound happy! This was not a surprise, though. I had warned Edward that she would not want him back. He should have listened to me.

The aforementioned person jumped down to the trail. "We are going up first. Hold on tight and don't let go," he admonished. He was obviously talking to Bella again.

One by one, all of them mounted the cliff. Then they walked to the mansion.

When they were inside, I heard Edward say to his friends. "You may leave us now. I am just going to show Bella our room and have a word with her. There is something important that I have to speak to her about. Victor, have breakfast ready within the next hour, please. Come on, baby. Let's go," he added to Bella.

They went upstairs to his bedroom.

"Welcome to your new home!" Edward declared to her.

"This is NOT my home! I can't believe that you kidnapped me-"

I scowled in incredulity. _**What**?!_ I thought to myself. _Edward had kidnapped her?!_ I did not understand. Why would he go to such lengths if he knew that she did not want to come here with him? Was his obsession for her _that_ bad?_  
_

"-and flew me all the way around the world to bring me to this shithole! I don't want to be here, and I am NOT sleeping in this room with you! I want my own! There are plenty here, let me have one!" she hollered at him.

"Relax, Bella," Edward ordered gently. "I'll show you around. Your new clothes are in here. Don't worry, I made Tanya pick out the kind of outfits that you like..."

"_Tanya_?! She's here?!" she interrupted.

"Yes, she brings animal blood to me-"

Well, that was true. I did.

"-She has a small cottage in another clearing a few feet away from here. As I was saying, she bought the type of clothes that you like. T-shirts and jeans. There are also nightgowns. She even purchased your underwear and some lingerie."

"Lingerie?! What for?!" Bella sounded nauseated.

Edward was quiet for a second. "For you to please me with," he responded in a "duh" voice.

"Bullshit. I won't wear them. There's no way in hell I will."

He chuckled heartily. "Yes, you will, when you are not mad at me. Now. There are a few things that I have to tell you. First, do not leave this house by yourself. You will only get lost, and I don't want an animal to attack you. If you want to go anywhere, you will have to let me know.

"Second, if I need or want you for anything, I would appreciate it if you came to me immediately. I don't want to have to wait for you. We will have breakfast at 10:30am, lunch at 2:00pm, and dinner at 6:30pm. You can have dessert any time after that. Try not to be late for any of your meals. I don't want you to starve. Do you understand?"

The more I listened, the more I noticed how controlling and selfish Edward was being. Even worse, he was taking no consideration of how Bella was feeling. I shook my head in disbelief. He would never talk to Bella like that if he was her mate. What right did he have to tell her what to do?

"...Tanya may visit one or two days out of the week. I will let you know in case you need her help with anything," Edward continued.

"I'm not going to ask her for shit," Bella muttered.

I did not blame her for feeling that way about me. She had a good reason to.

"Enough, Bella," he scolded. "If you get hurt, just tell Brad. He's a doctor, and I am sure that he will give you want you need."

Bella did not respond or comment.

Groaning tiredly, Edward pleaded, "Baby, try to be a little more cooperative. You are staying here with me for at least three to five months. We will have to get along somehow."

She snorted. "I will get along with you if you let me have my own room and leave me alone."

"That is not what you want. I know that you are happy that we are sharing a room together, even if you are too stubborn and upset to admit it. You and I are going to have some fun times in here."

_Oh yeah. He really cared about how she was feeling all right,_ I thought sarcastically.

Bella was quiet for a minute, likely because she could not believe what was coming out of his mouth either. Then she shouted, "Edward, have you lost your mind?! I don't understand you anymore! I don't want to have sex with you, and I don't understand how you can think that I can take pleasure in you raping me!"

My jaw dropped as I froze. Edward had _raped_ her?! No. She had to be lying. He would never do that. He would never hurt a woman in that way...!

As if to deny me, Edward shot back, "I only raped you once! But that was because you provoked me! You asked for it!"

WHAT?!

Oh God, please tell me that I was not hearing this! None of this could be _true_. None of this _should_ be _true_! And if it was true, then how could Edward?! How could he do that to her...?!

It came as no surprise that his statement enraged Bella more. "Once, my ass! You raped me _three times_-"

_Three times_?!

"-which includes the time when I said that you raped me, and you snapped. Furthermore, no one asks to be raped! _I hate you for what you did to me_! You are nothing but a MONSTER!"

Suddenly, there was a whimper, and I heard Edward growl, "Repeat that! Go on...repeat that! I _will_ be a monster!"

_NO! Edward, stop hurting her!_ I begged him via my thoughts when I realized what was going on. If he did, I had no idea of how I could stomach it.

"I won't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I won't do it. I'm sorry," Bella cried.

"You better be. I have had enough of you arguing with me. It is tedious and irritating. As I had said to you earlier, _cut the bullshit_! Now...go take a shower and come downstairs for breakfast. And no procrastinating. I do not want to dress you myself and by force. Our bathroom is through that door."

There were footsteps and an opening and closing of drawers. After that, I heard the shower being turned on. Minutes later, there was a sob.

I paced around my cottage in distress. I was unable to believe that Edward had raped Bella! _Why_ did he do that to her?

I knew that he was probably still upset about her having sex with Carlisle, but still. That was no excuse at all. Bella did _not_ deserve that. She did not deserve to go through that kind of pain and humiliation. _Nobody_ did.

She _may_ have made a mistake, but on the whole, I knew that she had a kind heart. If she did sleep with Carlisle, I doubt that it was for revenge. However, I would not blame her if she _did_ do it for that reason. Edward would have had it coming to him for cheating on her.

Edward was not her soul mate. He did not love her either. I did not understand how he could if he was able to force himself on her and "take pleasure" in it. He had completely lost his damn mind!

Lowering myself onto my armchair, I buried my face in my hands. Poor Bella. I felt so sorry for her. So, so sorry. It was no wonder that she was furious with Edward. And I knew without a doubt that she must be hurting _terribly_...more than terribly.

Oh Edward, how could you? How could you do that to her?

I started to cry. If only I had known that he was going to rape her. I would have tried harder to convince him to let Bella go. I would have demanded that he stayed here. I would have prevented it from happening.

What Edward did to Bella was my fault, straight and simple. If I hadn't agreed to fuck him that night...if I had told him no...if I had refused him...none of this would have happened.

Guilt and shame flowed through me, causing my sobs to grow stormier. What have I done? What have I _done_? This was horrible! It could not get any worse than this!

But I was wrong. It could...and it did.

Ten minutes later, Bella was finished taking her shower. She went downstairs as Edward had told her to do. It was not long before I heard the clicking of silverware on plates.

Edward attempted to have a conversation with her as they ate their meal. However, Bella would not speak to him except to tell him, "No. I don't have anything to say to you, other than this."

It was not until they were done with their breakfast when trouble started. Brad, Daniel, and Jerry finally began to talk. They had been quiet while they were eating their food.

"So, boss. Will you let us have another go with her?" Jerry questioned in a whisper.

"Yeah, you promised that you would, Mr. Cullen," Brad pointed out.

I turned in the direction of the mansion in bewilderment and dawning terror. "Her"? They didn't mean Bella, did they?

"Certainly. I will speak to her about it and have her ready within five or ten minutes," Edward murmured.

Oh, no. He could not be serious!

"Really, Mr. Cullen?" Daniel asked in excitement.

"Yes. And I will allow you to have her first. Then I will let Victor go next. After him, Brad and Jerry will have their turns."

"That sounds great, boss!"

My God. Edward really _was_ serious. I did not understand it! How could he even consider passing Bella around to his friends as if she were just some...some _thing_? As if she were nothing but a _doll_? Was he honestly _this sadistic_?

And I noticed that Jerry said "another go." Had he allowed them to...to rape Bella before? I already knew that it was rape. There was no other explanation for her unhappiness.

I could not bear to imagine them doing that to her. It was dreadful enough that Edward had raped her, but for him to permit his friends do that to her as well...

Let's just say that I was amazed that she had not broken or gone insane. If I was her, I knew that I would have. I felt sick to my stomach. This realization made me wish that I had never had sex with _them_ either!

I heard Edward's voice again. "Step into the parlor with me for a bit."

I knew that he was talking the Bella because I knew what her footsteps sounded like; she followed him there.

After that, he said, "Bella, I need you to do me a favor, please." He paused for a second, then went on. "Daniel and my friends need your help with something, and I would be thankful if you can give them what they need."

Bella was clearly horrified because she stammered, "N-No! Edward, p-please no!"

Edward turned a blind eye to her agitation. "Bella, please do this for me. I am going to be in the same room to make sure that they don't hurt you."

Did he mean any more than they already would be?! And any more than they already have?!

"NO!" Bella repeated.

Edward sighed and ghosted upstairs to his room. Next, a drawer was opened and closed.

"Put this on," he ordered. He must have been giving her lingerie to wear.

"No," she muttered.

He growled in irritation, fed up that she was not listening to him.

There was rustling, and Bella complained, "Edward, please! I don't want to do this!"

For a moment, he was silent. "Are you scared of them?" he finally queried.

Well, she would be out of her mind if she wasn't!

"If you are, don't be. I know that they hurt you before, but they will never do that again. I understand that you don't want me to share you, and that you only want me, but they need you to take care of their needs."

I couldn't take this shit! Was he kidding?!

"EDWARD, _stop this_! _She said that she doesn't want to have sex with them, so just leave her alone_!" I bellowed.

"Stay out of this, bitch," he sneered in a voice that was too low for Bella to have heard him.

_ What_ did he just say to me?!

"They need me?! Haven't they heard of jerking off?!" Bella demanded, interrupting my thoughts.

Edward laughed loudly. "Of course they have! But masturbation is not as good as the real thing. Now, let's go. Daniel needs you first."

"No! Hell no! I'm not helping your friends with _shit_! Why don't they just ask Tanya to fuck them?!"

I would rather that they did that than rape her, even if would nauseate me to have sex with them.

"Because she is warmer than you are," he responded. "Let's go, please."

"NO!"

He snarled and stormed out of his bedroom.

"Edward, let go! You're hurting me!" she complained.

"I'm sorry. I said that he won't hurt you, and you have to believe that." A door opened. "Oh good, you have your condom on," he remarked, speaking to Daniel. "Go on, Bella. I'll just be sitting in the corner. Just do whatever he tells you, and everything will be all right. Go on," he added to Bella.

I gasped. "Edward, NO! Don't let him do that to her!" I pleaded.

But he ignored me.

I made to get out of my chair-seriously, this needed to be stopped!-when Bella cried out in pain. I smelled her tears.

"Not so rough. She's crying. You're hurting her," Edward scolded.

Knowing instantly what was happening, I was immobilized by shock and dismay once again. I could only stand there and listen as Daniel raped Bella. His bed squeaked with every thrust that he made.

_Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!_ those squeaks seemed to yell at me.

My eyes brimmed with tears. No. I was _not_ a traitor. I couldn't be one. I _had_ tried to make Edward stop Daniel from harming Bella.

_Your fault. Your fault. **Your** fault,_ the squeaks declared next._  
_

I covered my ears, trying to block out the noise and the words. I did not want to hear them anymore. But it did not work. I could still hear the creaking, and Daniel's grunts of pleasure. They persisting in tormenting me, filling me with shame.

Because they were right. This _was_ my fault...entirely my fault.

_Please, God. Please let him stop_, I prayed over and over again as I wept bitterly.

Finally, after about twenty minutes, Daniel came. I hoped that Edward would leave Bella alone now. That he would change his mind and decide not to let the others rape her. That he would realize that what he was doing was causing her pain.

As if to contradict me, Edward said to her in an offhandly, "Well, come on then. Victor is expecting you."

_No, no, no, no, no!_ I cried to myself as I beat my fists against my head. This was so wrong, so very wrong. Why Bella? Why her? What did she do to deserve this abominable, inhumane treatment? I couldn't take this anymore! I was going to go crazy if Edward kept this up!

There had to be something that I could do. Something to make this stop.

I attempted to come up with a plan to help Bella. However, Edward must have read my mind because he growled.

"You meddlesome bitch! I told you to stay out of this! If you don't, I will personally put you on the receiving end of some _abominable, inhumane treatment_! Would you like me to do it?" he questioned menacingly.

I kept silent, trembling with fear. I knew that he could do it if he was cruel enough to rape Bella and have her raped. And that was something that I did NOT want him to.

"That's what I thought," Edward hissed in a satisfied voice when I came to this conclusion.

So there was nothing that I could do. Nothing but listen as Victor, Brad, and Jerry forced themselves on Bella over the next hour.

During the whole time, I sobbed into my arms. I hated myself for not helping her. For allowing Edward to scare me out of doing so and have the upper hand.

_Traitor! Traitor! Your fault! Your fault!_ the beds in his friends' rooms whispered to me as they creaked.

Just when I believed that I was about to lose it, everything finally grew quiet. Then I heard Edward walking out of Jerry's room with Bella, telling her that she could take a shower.

But as the water started to run a moment afterwards, I knew that a shower would not help her. I knew this because Rosalie had experienced the same thing after having been raped by her monster of an ex-fiance, Royce King II, and his sick friends.

She would never be quite able to wash away the feeling of Edward's friends' bodies on hers. Not for a very long time.


	2. Torn Apart

A half an hour later, Bella was out of the shower and getting dressed. Then there was silence before I she started to cry. Edward heard her and went to find out what was the matter.

When she confirmed that his friends had been rough with her, he ghosted downstairs to yell at them about it.

But Bella told him that they were not the only ones who had harmed her when he returned to his room.

"You hurt me too," she added in a low voice.

"I did? What do you mean?" Edward queried in concern.

Was he _serious_?! Did he honestly not _see_ that he had?!

Bella stomped a few times. "You practically pimped me out to your friends without my consent, Edward! How could you do that to me? It makes me wonder if you even care for me anymore. The Edward that I knew would never do this to someone, especially if he loved them. What happened to him?!" she demanded.

"Bella, listen. The Edward that you know is still here."

She did not believe him any more that I did. "No, he's not. If he was, he wouldn't have raped or kidnapped me against my will. He wouldn't have had me gang-raped as a punishment either, pimp me out to his friends, or hit or choke me. The Edward I knew is dead. He's dead. I don't know who you are, or if this is what he truly is. But I hate you, with every fiber of my being, and I always will."

Edward did not comment.

"_Don't_ touch me," Bella went on. "I will share this room with you, and do whatever you tell me because I have no choice. If I refuse to, you'll just hurt me. Just don't touch me ever again. When I go to bed at night, I want you to stay as far away from me as possible."

"Lunch is ready!" Victor called to everyone from the kitchen.

The door was opened in Edward's room.

"Whatever, Bella," Edward stated indifferently. "Let's go. You need to eat after all of the exercise you did earlier."

My mouth fell. Bella and I were right; he really didn't care about her.

She did not move at first, likely because she was just staring at Edward in disbelief. Then she followed him downstairs without a word.

Nothing much happened after that. They ate lunch with his friends and went their separate ways after that. Bella headed upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms while Edward made his way to the den.

Only a several minutes had passed before he also went to the same room. Bella tried to hide from him, but he quickly found her.

They bickered for a minute until he explained that he wanted her to go on a stroll with him. Bella said no; she wanted to be left alone. She suggested rudely that he should ask me to join him, and he begged her to not be mean.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Am I hurting your feelings? Oh wait, I forgot! You don't have any!" she remarked.

Her snide statement eventually led to an argument. It went from Edward telling her that he did have feelings, to Bella screaming at him about that fact that he ignored all the pain that she had gone through. She yelled that he would never have caused her any of it if he loved and cared for her.

Edward said that he understood how she felt, but Bella denied him.

"How could you possibly understand? You are not me! _You_ weren't thrown into this predicament by force! And how would _you_ feel if _you_ did? _How would **you** feel if **you** were held down and raped by five men repeatedly, and within the course of three days_?! Huh?!" she demanded in fury.

"I don't know," he replied, sounding as if he could care less.

This enraged both Bella and I more. She told him to get out of the room. He finally did after leaving her with some parting words.

When Edward sprinted out his house and into the cliff's forest, I realized that this would be a perfect time to help Bella. I had to..._someone_ did! The physical and sexual abuse that Edward was putting her through could _not_ be allowed to continue.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket. Calling someone was the only option that I had. I did not have my laptop with me; I left it home in Denali and never bothered to get another one.

Who should I call? My mind settled on Carlisle. I knew that Edward hated him for what he did, but Carlisle was still his father. Besides, if Bella was with him, I knew that he treated her better than Edward had. Carlisle also knew her father, who must have been wondering where she was by now.

On the note, I quickly proceeded to dial his number. But I was not even halfway finished doing so when I heard Edward's footsteps approaching in lightning speed.

The door was suddenly thrown open with a BANG. Edward ghosted into the cottage before I knew what was happening. He snatched my cell phone away, dropped it on the floor, and stamped on it. The phone cracked and splintered as he ground it under his shoes.

After that, Edward reached out and pulled me over to him by my hair. He used his other hand to hold my wrists tightly. If I hadn't been so stunned, I would have fought him off.

"Ouch!" I cried as he forced me to look at him.

The expression on his face was murderous. "You whore! What did I tell you earlier?! What did I tell you?!" he roared.

"_Let me go, you fucking_...AHH!" I shrieked as he yanked my head back some more.

He leaned down. "When I tell you to stay out of my business, that is exactly what you are supposed to do! You are lucky that I am not in the mood to hurt you as much as would like to right now. I almost am.

"But if you ever make another attempt to call Carlisle, or _anyone else_ in our family, you do not want to know what I will do to you! Bella is my soul mate. She is going to stay here_. _I will not let you have her taken away from me! The only reason why you are acting this way is because you're jealous!"

_Jealous_?! Did he really think that that was why I wanted to have Bella taken from him?

Edward curled his lip. "Yes, I do, and I am not going to put up with it! Now listen closely...because will only tell you this one last time. _Stay out of our business, or else you **will** be sorry._ What I choose to do with Bella has nothing to do with you. Do you understand me?" he whispered.

When I did not answer, he tugged my hair hard. "Do you understand me?" he repeated, his voice sounding deadly this time.

Knowing that it was in my best interest, I decided to reply. I knew that he would follow through with his threat. And whatever he had in his mind to do, I did _not_ want him to do it.

I grimaced in pain. "Fine! I promise that I won't try to have her taken from you again. Just let me go! You're hurting me!"

He narrowed his eyes, then shoved me away. "And don't you dare even think of buying another phone. You will regret it if you do. Believe me on that."

I massaged my scalp as he left the cottage. After the pain was gone, I took the remains of my cell phone in my hands. My heart broke knowing that I would not be able to help Bella. I wished that I had bought a new laptop now, but if I had, would Edward have destroyed that too?

Very likely.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I threw the phone's remains in the trash. If only I had been quicker. If only it were easy for me to block my thoughts from him!

Bella had no way of going back home now. How she was to survive living with Edward, I had no idea. It would be a miracle if she did at all. And I would not be able to sit down and listen helplessly as he and his friends abused her every time I turned around for long. It would drive me insane...even more insane than it did today.

Oh, I wanted to return to Denali. I did not want to be here anymore. However, I knew that it would be difficult for me to leave. Edward clearly did not trust me any longer. He would believe that I was going to inform Carlisle that Bella was here.

I slumped onto my armchair and buried my face in my hands. What was I going to do?

(Later)

Nothing serious happened for the rest of the afternoon. I was grateful for that. I have had enough craziness to last me for the next two hundred years and then some.

Edward gave Bella her space for the most part. He would talk to her every once in a while, but not about anything important. There was an occasion when they had nearly gotten into another argument. However, Edward chose to leave her alone before he lost his temper.

I began to relax a little around early evening. Nevertheless, I had a feeling that something wrong was going to occur. That it not be calm for very long.

And I was right. Everything was thrown into turmoil once more just a few hours later.

I was watching TV when I heard Edward go to the spare room that Bella was in. He told her that it was getting late-it was ten thirty-and that it was about time that she went to bed.

Bella refused to join him in his bedroom, and I did not blame her for that. Edward wouldn't take no for an answer. It was obvious when he carried her to the aforementioned location. She kept telling him to put her down, but he did not listen.

She seemed to have given up fighting him because she accepted the nightclothes that he offered her a minute later without a word. After that, she stiffly bid him good-night.

Edward must have done something to upset her then, for she declared angrily, "I told you earlier to stay away from me and not to touch me."

"Yes, you did, but I know that you did not mean it. You were just upset, but I promised that I would make it up to you. Come here," he ordered gently.

"No! Edward, just let it be. I'm not in the mood for this. I don't want to have sex with you. I'm exhausted. Let me go to sleep," she begged in a panicked voice.

Oh God, no! Please don't tell me that he was going to start this again! Why couldn't he just leave her alone for once? Why did he have to keep hurting her?

As usual, Edward felt convinced that she was lying. "Of course you want to," he murmured with that patronizing tone that I was growing to hate. "And as for your being exhausted, you can be on the bottom, and this won't take long."

There were the sounds of struggling and ripping fabric.

"EDWARD, STOP! GET OFF!" she bellowed.

He paid no attention to her as he let out a moan. The bed began to squeak repeatedly.

_NO!_ I yelled with anguish in my head.

Bella whimpered and started to sob. "Edward, please. Please stop."

"Shhhhhh. Just let me do this. Allow me to show you how sorry I am for what I did."

"You're doing one of things that you did to me again, right now! Don't you care?! STOP IT!"

Edward did not acknowledge this. "Don't make too much noise, you'll wake up my friends."

She kept quiet.

"Good girl."

And he continued to force himself on her. I placed my hands over my ears, trying not to hear the noises that the bed was making. Trying not to hear the creaks whispering that I was a traitor, that it was my fault for not doing anything to help her.

It was not as if I _didn't_ want to. I wanted to so much that it caused me pain. But I was too frightened to say anything about it. I couldn't think about it either...not in Edward's presence. I had no desire to make an already beyond-horrendous situation worse.

He would hurt me next, and if Bella found out about it, she would feel guilty. I knew that she would. Edward told me once that she always felt that way when she believed that she had gotten someone in trouble on her account. I knew that she wouldn't want me to suffer by his hands as well. I couldn't let her go through that. She had enough to deal with at the moment. If I was going to help her, it would have to be when Edward was too far away to know what I was doing.

And what other alternative did I have to get her away from here if I could?

Finally, after a long time, Edward climaxed. Bella wept in despair.

"What's wrong, baby?" he had the nerve to ask her concernedly.

"You!" she retorted in a bitter, tearful voice. "You raped me. You hurt me again. How could you, Edward?"

He gave no response, and I listened as Bella cried until she drifted off to sleep.

There was silence before I heard Edward's footsteps. He was leaving the mansion.

"Tanya, I am going for a hunt. Would you like to come with me?" he inquired abruptly.

I shook my head. I didn't want to go anywhere with his sadistic, perverted ass. "No, I'm not thirsty," I muttered.

"Okay. I will be in the forest near the sea in case you change your mind."

"Whatever."

My sulky attitude must have offended or confused him; he did not say anything else. He just ghosted away.

When I could no longer hear him running, I stood up and walked to my bedroom. I was so mentally exhausted by the day's events that I needed to relax.

I threw myself on the bed and gazed at the ceiling. For what seemed like the first time today, it was silent. However, I felt relieved that it was. It was much better than hearing all of the crying and yelling from earlier. I wished that my adoptive mother was still alive. I wished that I was back home with my family too. They always knew how to comfort me.

Exhaling wearily, I turned over. Now I was looking at my side-table drawer. There were not a good deal of things in it. Just old magazines, my credit card, and a few stacks of money, which added up to more than $2,000...

I sat up in a flash. My credit card had more than enough money on it to buy a couple of plane tickets! I could wake Bella up and have her get dressed. After that, I could carry her to Glasgow's airport in vampire speed. Edward would be hunting for hours; he usually liked to feed for a whole night.

All I had to do was try to block my thoughts, or not think about what I planned.

I threw some of my clothes into a bag. I did not care about my other possessions; I could always buy more later.

I put on a jacket and shoved my money into the inside pocket. I heard footsteps as I did, but I was too preoccupied to pay them any attention. I shut off the lights and ran out of the cottage.

Just as I was about to go around the mansion to the kitchen door, the footsteps drew closer. The next thing I knew, Edward was standing in front of me with a deadly scowl.

I didn't have the chance to even look at him with fear. But when he snatched me up, I tried to fight him off. He dodged my punches while hauling me back to the place that I had just left.

"Let go of me! Get off of me, Edward!" I hissed as I struggled against him. I would have yelled at him, but I didn't want Bella or his friends to hear me and wake up.

"No. I told you not to interfere in our business. I warned you about what I was going to do if you tried to have Bella taken away from me. Now, you shall pay the consequences. I'll make sure that you will never think of leaving here again, too," he whispered.

By this time, we were in the cottage. He put me down and moved his head aside to evade another punch. I went to hit him again, but his fist crashed into my stomach.

Oh, it was on now!

I pounced on him with a snarl, making us tumble onto the floor. We struggled, and I managed to land a few punches in his mouth and nose.

"Bitch!" Edward shouted. He reached up to yank my hair. The pain distracted me enough for him to throw me aside.

We stood up immediately and began to circle each other, growling menacingly. Then, as if by a signal, we lunged forward at the same time. The collision was so loud that I was amazed that Bella or his friends did not wake up.

I swung at him over and over again, but I couldn't get a hand on him as much as I would have liked. Edward was just too fast! He ducked and swerved ever time my fist or foot came towards him.

He had no trouble in scoring plenty of hits, though. And before I knew it, he ghosted behind me. He slid his arms under my armpits and pushed me to the ground.

I was unable to move except to kick my legs. Edward pulled my arms behind me while digging what felt like his knee into the center of my back. Pain like I had never experienced before erupted in my shoulders. It was then I realized that he was going to tear off my arms.

"No! Edward, don't do it!" I implored as I attempted to get away from him. However, I was unable to. I was pinned, straight and simple.

"Oh, I _am_ going to do it! You _will_ learn what happens to people who don't mind their own business," he declared.

And before I could protest again, he continued to rip my arms off...slowly. The pain grew even worse. I chewed on my lip in agony. I would not scream. I would not scream. I was never going to let Bella or Edward's friends know that Edward was hurting me.

My arms were completely torn away seconds later. I thought that he was finished with me, but I was wrong.

To my horror, he moved on to my legs and started to pull them off too. It took everything in me to keep my mouth shut. Tears ran down my cheeks like rivers.

"Stop. Please stop," I begged.

"Don't worry. I will after I'm finished," he stated in a mock reassuring voice.

Once my legs had been removed, I was in more agony than ever. I was sure that the phantom pain would have nearly killed me if I were human.

Edward gathered up my extremities and went out of sight. I heard thuds coming from my left. He was obviously putting them in a place where they couldn't reattach themselves to me.

When he came back, he turned me over so that I was facing him.

"You will lay here and think about what you have done. I'll put you back together when I am sure that you have learned your lesson," he remarked.

I didn't say a word as he left the cottage as if nothing had happened. It was only when I heard him enter his mansion that I began to cry stormily.

How could he do this to me? I was starting to wonder if he had a soul at all.

Bella was right about what she said earlier. The old Edward was dead, an in his place was a demon.

**(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!)**


End file.
